


4 Times Derek Couldn't Handle Stiles + 1 Time He Had To

by Alec_Stilinski_Hale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is a Failwolf, M/M, Oblivious Stiles, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 04:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10325654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alec_Stilinski_Hale/pseuds/Alec_Stilinski_Hale
Summary: Stiles Stilinski has no idea how hot he became during his first few months in college, finally growing into his lanky limbs.And Derek.Cannot.Handle.It.Like.A.Proper.Person.(I'm shit at summaries soz)





	

That was it. The pack was all eighteen and everyone was leaving. Derek had never felt more happy and heartbroken at the same time. It was great, everyone had gotten into their dream colleges and they were all finally working past all the shit they had gone through, but at the same time Derek couldn’t help but feel like his pups were leaving the den and that he had to protect them from the fearful world out there, but couldn’t.  


When Derek got back from the airport, he had just dropped Jackson off who was the last one to leave, he sat at his kitchen counter and texted their WhatsApp group chat (Erica kept changing the name to Hale’s Demons because she thought she was funny, Derek considered her a lost cause) that Jackson had been dropped off and should arrive in England in more or less twelve hours. A full minute of buzzing ensued where everyone reported back that they were fine and settling in well and already had everything unpacked, everyone except for Stiles who texted them a picture of his dorm still full of boxes, another full minute of buzzing followed Stiles’ picture, everyone complaining about his inefficiency and how could he not have unpacked yet, he was the first one to leave?  
Derek shut his phone off.  


He spent the next month lazing around his house and reading all of his books, but eventually he got bored without the annoying little brats constantly yapping about in his ear. Everyone was fully in educational mode and even though they all talked at least once a week it was as intense as it had previously been. On October the third he found himself staring up at the Hale house, he had no idea how he had gotten there but now that he was there he had made a decision.  


*1*  


The pack, somehow in some way, had all gotten back on the same day. Lydia and Stiles had caught the same plane, the same for Isaac and Allison, Jackson had flied alone and Boyd had picked up Erica on his way, lastly Kira, Malia and Danny were all driving down separately. They all went home, logically, but Derek had asked them to meet in front of the Hale house the next day around lunch time.  


As they all filtered into the clearing Derek took his time enjoying the varying surprised looks on the pack’s faces. The last one to filter in was Danny, who wolf whistled and turned impressed eyebrows to Derek (“I swear this whole pack is picking up eyebrow communication from you Mr. Sourwolf.”) “You fixed it up?” Derek gave them a wolfish smirk, “I did, everyone gets a room, kind of, you’ll have to share with someone because there’s only six rooms, and logically I get my own room.” Reading the excitement on their faces he stepped away from the door and let them fight over the rooms. He only walked in when, between all the screeching and laughing and shouting, he heard a crash. He strolled in to see Isaac at the bottom of the stairs, Jackson standing triumphantly at the top of the stairs. “Don’t break the house, it was literally finished a week ago.”  


Derek moved on to the kitchen, starting to prepare lunch while he waited for Boyd and Kira to filter down to help him. The kitchen counter faced the living room and he could see the pack starting to come down and flop on the couch as they all starting catching up with each other on things that just couldn’t be said over the phone. Derek was watching the pack fool around with each other, and how a pillow almost hit the TV before Malia off mindedly stretched her hand out and caught it, throwing it at Scott’s face and half listening to Boyd and Kira bickering about how to make the sauce (they had this discussion every time and Kira always won, it was ridiculous that Boyd still tried) when everything started to move in slow motion.  


He watched as Jackson tackled Stiles into the couch and rolled off him, immediately moving on to bicker with Danny, but his eyes stayed trained on Stiles, who stretched his arms above his head, yawning with his head thrown back. Derek’s eyes fell to the pale skin that had been revealed between Stiles’ riled up shirt and his boxers. Derek chokes on his own spit when he sees Stiles’ dark happy trail disappearing under his boxers, sharp hipbones jutting out against his jeans and the stark v-line trailing them.  
Derek drops the plates he had in his hand and everything goes back to its normal pace.  


Boyd, who had apparently been talking to him, quickly catches the plates and gives him a bewildered look. Derek sputters knowing that in two seconds he’ll be blushing like crazy and makes some excuse to go up to his room. Boyd and Kira give him weirded out looks (thankfully Derek hadn’t gotten around to teach them about the scent of any emotions besides anger and anxiety) but let him go.  


Stiles doesn’t notice.  


*2*  


It doesn’t happen again.  


Not until its spring break and the pack is all lazing around Derek’s pool on a particularly hot day. It’s nearly hot enough to take a dip in the pool, except it isn’t, so the pack is just hanging around playing cards on the deck and eating ice cream. Derek is about to win this round when he suddenly looks up and sees Stiles, Stiles with those ridiculously long fingers, licking up melted ice cream from his hand. He wasn’t even paying attention, didn’t even realize what he was doing to Derek, eyes half lidded and slowly trailing his tongue up and down his pale fingers.  


Derek smashed the cone in his hand.  


Ice cream spilled all over him and he cursed getting up and leaving a shocked Lydia (the only one who had noticed) outside. Stiles kept licking away.  


*3*  


Four weeks later the pack is back for Easter holidays but everyone is busy studying for finals so pack meetings are rare. Isaac holes up in his room at the Hale house to study alone, music blaring loudly from his computer. Boyd and Erica are somewhere motivating each other and Derek really doesn’t want to know how so he doesn’t ask. Lydia has holed up in her library at home so no one really sees her unless she’s taking a break at the mall. Jackson and Danny choose to study in the den Derek created down in the basement but Derek doesn’t hear much of them unless they’re discussing something business related (Danny isn’t doing business as his main course, but he has a minor business class just because). Scott took up Deaton’s office, something about being close to the animals and his future, Derek doesn’t question him. And Allison, Malia and Kira are holed up in Kira’s house where Allison can berate Kira’s dad for help and Malia can be forced to focus by Kira and her mother.  


Stiles, for whatever fucking reason that Derek cannot fathom, is on Derek’s bed.  


Derek doesn’t even know how this happened. No one is supposed to come into the alpha’s room except the alpha and his mate, it’s kind of common knowledge and Stiles knows this, so why is he here? And why does Derek not mind it? He leaves. Goes down to the kitchen and remembers Stiles hasn’t eaten anything since he got there this morning and it’s now four in the afternoon so starts preparing him a sandwich and grabs a pack of Reeses for the boy. No that’s not right, Stiles isn’t really a boy anymore is he? Derek shakes his head, stops that train of thought before it can even form and heads back upstairs.  


He walks into the room to find Stiles bending down to pick up a book off the floor. He stumbles and trips over his own feet, catching himself on the headboard of his bed and turns to stare wide-eyed at Stiles. He’s unbending himself now and Derek hears more than feels the wood cracking and splintering beneath his hand. He stays holding on the headboard until he shoves Stiles food in his face and then leaves  


Preoccupied with his food and finals, Stiles doesn’t noticed the damaged headboard or Derek’s stiff walk.  


*4*  


Miracles don’t last long, and right after Derek stops waiting for the other shoe to drop, it does. A family of harpies (“Demon birds Stiles, motherfucking demon birds.”) settles in the woods and starts terrorizing citizens at night, going as far as kidnapping a little boy (‘last seen in a spider-man costume). Derek Hale, who has finally settled into his role as the Alpha and has finally regained the reputation his mom had will not stand for a fucking flock of ugly ass birds to destroy everything he worked so hard to build.  


It’s summer and the night air is warm but most of the pack is wearing jeans and jackets anyways, knowing from experience that a simple layer of clothes can save your life. The fight is bloody and a god damn mess, but Stiles had expected that since harpies can fly and werewolves, well, can’t. In the end it’s the non-wolves that end up doing most of the work. Lydia screams until the harpies become disoriented and Allison shoots them with her bow. Kira and Stiles stand near the nest (smart harpies had a ring of wolfs bane around it) and fight anything that comes near them, Kira slashes, Stiles smashes, it could be their slogan.  


When the fight is over Stiles’ Batman t-shirt is covered in green and black good and harpies’ blood. He’s moving towards the general area of the pack and trying to remove all the disgusting liquids off of him and when that doesn’t work he gives up and shucks his shirt. He flips it over so he can wipe his face with the inside and when he looks up they’ve stopped walking and are standing with the pack. Stiles looks around, “Where’s Derek?” Erica smiles at him predatorily and Lydia smirks, “He left, Stiles.”  


Stiles frowns but shrugs, Derek’s behavior has become pissier and pissier by the minute and Stiles really isn’t up for it after having killed two baby harpies and their mother. They head back to the Hale house and Isaac informed everyone he could hear Derek running the perimeter - out of everyone, not including Derek, he had the longest hearing range. Stiles figures that’s why he left and ignores it only being able to think about showering and eating.  


(Meanwhile in the woods Derek is trying to run his boner off and until he’s run long enough that he can blame the red in cheeks on the exercise.)  


*+1*  


It’s the end of August when Stiles bursts. He’s chilling in his bed having just gotten back from Derek’s pool and taken a shower, it’s too hot for a shirt so he’s just laying down on his floor (don’t judge him the wood is cold and it feels nice) when Derek stumbles into his room through his window. Stiles turns his head towards Derek and looks at him from half lidded tired eyes but Derek isn’t looking at him, he’s glaring at his bed.  


“I need you to do some research on mermaids.” Derek turns to leave again and Stiles cannot take this anymore, Derek has been getting pissier and more irritated with him, avoiding him a little, going back to clipped off answers and avoiding eye contact, bitching at him even more than usual and Stiles thought they left this back in high school and that they were fucking done with this. So he yells. “What the fuck is wrong with you lately?!” He’s suddenly on his feet, yanking Derek’s arm so he can’t slip away out of the window and so he’s forced to stumble back into Stiles’ room. He’s ashamed of how his voice cracks towards the end of his sentence but he glares at Derek with all he has.  


Derek fucking breaks, he can smell the fear and hurt on Stiles and it was never something he wanted to make Stiles feel. But he’s angry too, because how could Stiles not realize? It was so fucking obvious, how is he so unaware of himself? That’s the fucking final straw and Derek just backs him up against the door, grabbing Stiles’ face in both of his huge palms, snarling “You, you and your god damn– everything! your stupid forearms - and don’t even get me started on those stupid fingers - and your dumb pretty whiskey eyes and that god damn mouth of yours and y–”, he doesn’t get much further than that though, too busy being mauled by said mouth. (He would never complain again)  


*Epilogue(?)*  


Months later Stiles is lounging on Derek’s couch, using Derek’s sweater and sweatpants, he’s been sick for the last few days (he’s Californian immune system was not made for NY) and feels like he’s dying. Worse yet, he’s been wondering if Derek only likes him because suddenly he has a good body (his sick brain isn’t very coherent but always fills him with doubt).  


All his doubts are erased when, while Stiles is reading his Forensic Science textbook he’s not even doing anything sexy, Derek appears in the living room, but gets so distracted looking at Stiles that he trips on the fold of the rug and falls head first into their glass table, and fucking breaks it. Stiles squeaks in a sudden panic, fluttering about his boyfriend not knowing what to do.  


Derek groans and rolls over, “You’re going to have to start wearing a bag over your head, your beauty is a literal danger to my health.” He says this distractedly, pulling shards of glass from his arms and head, but Stiles stops, inhaling a shaky breath. He is at his literal worst and yet Derek almost killed himself just looking at him. Stiles’ face goes impossibly red but Derek doesn’t seem to notice until Stiles pounces on him. (They have one of the best nights of their lives and the pack doesn’t come around for a week because of the smell)

**Author's Note:**

> send me promps and aus at alecstilinski-hale.tumblr.com or notaninetieskid00.tumblr.com  
> if you wanna  
> <3 <3 <3


End file.
